


A Copper's Daughter

by Ec123



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: a new friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ec123/pseuds/Ec123
Summary: Joan is in trouble again and gets help from a new friend.





	A Copper's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly story based on an idea I had from the previews I watched for season 5 along with the first 3 aired episodes. Joan gets in trouble trying to absolve her guilt by doing good works. Trewlove helps her while also being nosey.

Constable Trewlove was stationed at the student protest. As she scanned the crowd she thought she saw DI Thursday’s daughter. She had met her twice: once at the fire at the help center and again when she had come into the station to give her statement. What was her name???? Jan? Joan? Joan maybe. It surprised Trewlove to see her there given who her father was. She had seemed a nice girl; not the sort to be yelling at a protest.

 

It hadn’t ended well. Rocks had been thrown. The crowd had scattered and trampled each other. Trewlove had tried to help maintain order while trying to keep her eye on the girl. She had seen her fall and she had rushed forward to push her off to the side of the sidewalk. 

 

“Thanks”, Miss Thursday said. “are you hurt?” Trewlove asked. “My ankle hurts, but I’m okay.” Miss Thursday answered.  
“Let me help you home, Miss Thursday.” Trewlove said.  
“Thank you, I’m not far.” Miss Thursday replied again. 

 

Trewlove helped Joan to her feet and steadied her on one side. Joan carefully put one foot down wincing in pain as she hobbled along. 

 

“Please don’t tell my dad.” Joan said looking sideways at Trewlove. “No worries, Miss Thursday ” Trewlove answered “I’m a daughter too. Goodness knows my father doesn’t need to know everything about my life.” 

 

“Thanks, and please, call me Joan…..I don’t get Miss Thursdayed much except from Morse.” Joan said. At this Trewlove held back a laugh although she was sure she couldn’t hide her amused face. 

 

Morse…..Trewlove often thought about him in a curious way. He was very secretive and not personable.  
Still at the scene of the help center and when Joan had come into the station, Trewlove had seen his piercing blue eyes soften. At the station that night his eyes had followed Joan while he had pretended to do work at his desk. He had smiled wider than she had ever seen him as Joan had stopped to say goodbye.

 

“I’m far too nosey” Trewlove thought as she plunged into her next comment in her calm and gentle way. “You know, I’ve never seen him properly smile, except that day you were at the station”.

 

Joan blushed, “yes well, hopefully he’ll have more reasons than me to smile now.” 

 

“Forgive me, but you two aren’t……? Trewlove trailed off realizing how rude she must sound. 

 

Joan gave a faint smile and shook her head, “I’m bad luck, look at me now, in all kinds of scrapes. He’s better off.” 

 

Trewlove looked at Joan, “My father used to tell me that you never know what a gift love can be until it’s gone…..” then realizing herself, “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. Do forgive me.”

 

Joan smiled, “it’s alright” she said. 

 

They walked along in silence, Trewlove embarrassed that she had asked such a personal question of her superior’s daughter. 

 

They reached Joan’s door and Trewlove said, “Sure you don’t want me to help you in?”. “No, no, I’m alright, thanks, one of my flatmates is home.” Joan answered. “Thank you, Ms. Trewlove”. Trewlove smiled, “It’s quite alright. Please, do call me Shirley.” 

 

Joan smiled and said her goodbyes. Once inside, she slumped against the door embarrassed. Was coming back to Oxford the right thing? Shirley was nice and the sort of girl she would be friends with. Hopefully she’d be true to her word and not say anything to dad…..but what if she said something to Morse? Oh god…..Morse……like she couldn’t embarrass herself any more with him. Not that she should have to worry about what he thinks anymore, hopefully he and Claudine will hit it off and he can be happy and spared from being involved with her. The hurt in his eyes about killed her; but it was better this way. He'll hurt for a while and then be happy; better than being hurt for a lifetime over and over with her. Joan sighed; she shouldn’t be thinking about him at all, still….what Trelove said echoed in her mind and made her feel more guilty; why did she have to be like this? Why did he have to be so wonderful to her?. “Don’t dwell” is what mum always said, so Joan decided to throw herself into the causes she believed in. She hobbled into the kitchen , fixed some ice for her ankle and, sat down in the sitting room to make posters for the next rally.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't be in the show cannon at all, and it's just a silly story, so please overlook any errors about how it pertains to real life or historical consequences of an actual protest during that time or on the show. Basically, I just wanted to indulge in a scene where Joan and Trewlove can talk.


End file.
